Odraz
History Odraz's birth was an unfortunate venture, much as the rest of his life has been. Born to the family of the Vampire Lord Sigismund von Hildebrand in the village of Bryton after Malloglashs take over of the mining town. In the year 984 Sigismund happened upon an artifact in the mines of the cliffs of the Silver Spire, a ring made of a dark metal unkown to him and any under him and an icon of a burning eye branded into it. After researching the ring for several weeks Sigismund decided to believe in his superiority due to his undeath and put on the ring only to have nothing happen, upset by its lack of magical effect he cast the ring aside in his study in fury and stormed out. Later that night, looking for her husband, the Elven wife of the vampire lord Aelwynn found the ring sparkling in the corner, and fascinated by the dark mineral put it on. The elven womans conciousness was quickly whisked away, beyond the country, beyond the continent, beyond the planet and all the planes, to a dark place far beyond any thought she had ever had of the vastness of existence to view things unspeakable. Sigismund, returning to his study to do more research on the ring, found his wife seizing on the floor and frothing at the mouth. He quickly held her to his chest and tore the ring off her finger leaving her to grasp her way through the fit as her conciousness was lost, she later woke and was unable to remember what happened to her. Sigismund unwilling to remind her of her torment never brought it up again and threw the cursed ring far into the wilderness. A month later it was found that Aelwynn was with child. Excited by the thought of an heir he doted upon his wife and wished well wishes upon his child. That is, until the day he was born. What came from his love was not a child but a mass of purple and pale flesh, tentacles waving and grasping at the air as eyes blinked from within its fold before it took the form of a dhampir child finally. Disguested by the abomination he refused to aknowledge his son as his wife screamed and he teleported it away, to where he did not care, hopefully to die and be rid of its curse. But unknown to Sigismund he survived. Found by a group of intelligent wolves, he smelt not of man, and not of wolf, not of anything the wolves knew, but they felt a familiarity with him and raised him as his own. One day the child ran through the forest with the wolves, still not even out of the toddler age and was distracted by something shining in the leaves, a dark metaled ring with a burning eye branded onto it. Taking it he kept it for his own, finding solace in the rings presence. It was not long before he started to hear whispers, a language unknown to him but the meaning clear, an intent to wear the ring coming over him as he slipped it over his fingers. A silken voice whispered in his ears, not of any language he knew but understanding it none the less. On that day he left the wolves and wandered off at the whispers instruction. This was how he grew up, whispered instructions on how to survive, how to use the basics of magic, how to speak, how he was not like others, how he was destined for more. He very likely would have continued as this until the day he died, no true mind of his own and only following the rings words if not for the Londorwin orcs coming through the area and enslaving him, unable to be dealt with using the small magic power he had. Enslaved by an orcish magician who was as cruel with his slaves as he was skilled in the magic arts, (which was to say moderately), abused Ordaz daily, forcing him to do things outside of his capability as a frail magician and work in the sunlight. Taking all his things including the ring ordaz fought desperately to regain it but was beaten to near death in spite of it. For many years he was a slave, forced to think for himself for the first time on how to please his master, how to survive, how to not be stabbed in the back. After many years an envoy from one of the orc noble clans took to his masters home and the slaves were dismissed to the slave quarters in order to not cause dishonor to their masters name. Odraz heard the whispers yet again, older, more knowledgable about the worlds crueltys, he is suspicious of the rings whispers but he searches for it none the less, looking for a way to escape this hell of a city. He manages to find the ring by sneaking into the orc mages chambers and quickly finding the hidden safe with the help of the whispers in his ear. Just as he grabs the ring and rejoices in his mind he hears a gasp of fury and turns to see the orc mage casting a spell towards him. He sees a flash of red as a beam of light shoots toward him and everything goes black. When he next wakes, the room is a wreck, blood everywhere, pieces of the orc mage strewn all about, the very walls and foundation of the house destroyed in giant tears and a cold air breezing through the house. He turns to a mirror nearby and catches a glimpse of himself, one half of his face what he knows of as himself, the other a mass of eyes, and teeth, and tentacles with razor sharp claws. He screams and flees, escaping through the sewers of the home toward the lake, not daring to think as he wades through the filth. He managed to escape that day, unable to be traced to the death of the orc with the destruction like that of a monster he moved onward towards the lands he now knew of as those of humans, a much more hospitable kind. Though just as fearful in his mind. The ring continues to whisper to him, but he does not trust it the same way as before, thinking with his own mind of what he could do he began to travel a path related to what he feared most and what he thought was inescapable, death itself. On his travels sneaking through the orcish lands he learnt the ways of necromancy from the rings whispers and managed to make it to the city of haven, distrusting its people who seemed far to kind to not be plotting something horrific however he moved to rike, carrying the sack of gold he had stolen from the orc mages chambers after his death. Appearance With black hair and dull black eyes, he is extremely pail and if a view of his body is ever seen, hard to get due to his constant wearing of robes and hoods, he would seem extremely malnourished, dark circles under his eyes. A constants sense of a deep sadness and loneliness seems to emanate from him as the very light around him seems dim. A dull fake smile adorns his lips most of the time and if not for his poor state of well being he would be a handsome man. Personality Cowardly and reserved to the extreme, Odraz keeps to himself and avoids interaction with others. If forced he will engage but it would be very clear very quickly how awkward he is around other people. Letting go of no information about himself he does seem curious about others, and can exhibit a near devouring curiosity about magic and legends of ancient artifacts or strong heros and villains. Friends He is in a relationship with the elf Cece and is aquantied with the fairy lief, the dragon man fictus, and Beatrixe. Enemies He has no enemies either but trusts no one. Aspirations Odraz hopes to one day find his meaning in being in this world, and hopes to satisfy his unending curiosity through his abilities in a safe manner. Category:Player Characters Category:Player Character Category:NPC